Quand l'amour nous tombe dessus
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Sharrkan est un homme à femme qui pourtant aime un homme. Compliqué non ? Et pourtant, ce n'est pas si compliqué d'avouer son amour, lorsqu'on est bourré, évidemment !


Pairing : Sharrkan / Alibaba, avec un tout petit peu de Sinbas / Jafar.

Disclaimer : Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka.

Note de l'auteur : Nous sommes au royaume du Yaoi, tout les hommes sont FORCEMENT gay.

* * *

On peut dire que beaucoup de chose se sont passé dans la courte vie d'Alibaba. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, et qui n'était pas des moindres, c'était qu'un homme lui avoue son amour pour lui. Et ô combien il savait que c'était faux, quand ce même homme vous le dit deux ou trois fois, en étant évidemment à chaque fois bourré, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. De plus, comment aborder le sujet avec l'homme en question quand ce dernier n'a aucun souvenir de lui avoir dit tout ceci ? Problème, problème. Mais si ce n'était que ça ! Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'ils s'entraînaient et que son professeur passait affectueusement son bras autour des épaules du blond, il se sentait devenir rouge pivoine. Sharrkan ne comprenait pas pourquoi "son petit prince" agissait ainsi. Et au fond de lui, ça lui faisait mal de le voir s'éloigner comme ça de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments, mais il ne savait pas comment le petit blond aurait pu les apprendre. Et c'est en cette chaude journée d'été à Sindria qu'Alibaba et Sharrkan s'entraînaient pour le malheur d'un et le bonheur de l'autre.

- Alors mon petit prince ~ Tu es bien lent aujourd'hui !

Alibaba fonça sur le métis et l'attaqua de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas le laisser "l'insulter" parce qu'il prenait le mot "mon petit prince" comme un affront personnel. Ceci lui rappelait à quel point il avait été impuissant dans son royaume et une grande tristesse ainsi que de la rage l'envahissait. Sharrkan avait bien comprit ceci, c'est pourquoi il le lui rappelait par ces mots. Et puis, c'était pour lui une façon déguiser de lui dévoiler son amour avec un surnom affectif. Sharrkan ne pouvait malheureusement pas fait grand chose de plus. Lors des combats, il en profitait un peu pour toucher la peau si tentante du blond. Il s'était même surpris une fois à lui embrasser la nuque. Il s'était excusé presque immédiatement en se justifiant par faux mouvement, les joues rouge de gêne. Alibaba ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur et lui avait fait un magnifique sourire qui lui avait réchauffer le cœur, à ce moment là, le blond n'était pas au courant des sentiments de son professeur à son égard. C'est en tout bon maître d'arme que Sharrkan envoya valser Alibaba dans les fleurs. Il rit de bon cœur à la position plus qu'équivoque du blond puis s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

- Aller, l'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui Alibaba-kun ~

Sharrkan lui sourit gentiment et Alibaba s'aida de la main tendu vers lui pour se redresser. Le métis fut heureux de se contacte. Il aimerait pouvoir toucher Alibaba, l'avoir sien, le posséder et ne pas avoir à se justifier pour chaque main un peu trop baladeuse. Depuis peu, il buvait un peu plus, ça lui permettait d'oublier que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque. C'est pourquoi, ce soir encore, le maître et l'élève allèrent dans un bar très fréquenter de la ville. C'était un peu leur rituel, après l'effort, le réconfort ! Même si ces soirées passées avec Alibaba sans même pouvoir lui parler franchement ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Les deux s'installèrent sur un canapé et immédiatement, une horde de femelle en chaleur s'agglutina au métis. Sharrkan était très populaire. On disait de lui que c'était un homme à femme. Et il approuvait. Il aimait les femmes, mais il aimait Alibaba. Pour lui, cet amour était bien différent. Il l'aimait pour lui et non parce qu'il était quelque chose. Pour être plus clair. Il aimait les femmes parce que c'était des femmes, et aimait Alibaba parce que c'était la personne qui lui correspondait. Il aurait autant pu aimer n'importe quelle autre personne, mais voila, c'était tomber sur Alibaba. Sharrkan soupira en regardant le blond parler avec une jeune femme. Il lui souriait, ça lui était insupportable. Mais il se résignait et buvait pour oublier son malheur. Jamais il n'aurait Alibaba. Jamais le blond ne lui appartiendrait et jamais il ne serait heureux avec lui. À la place, il se marierait avec une gentille fille et oubliait vite ses bizarreries de jeune homme. Alibaba en fera surement de même. Il semblait bien apprécier Morigiana d'ailleurs et aussi la fille Ko, qui était amoureuse de Sinbad. La pensé même de ses deux filles le fit grincer des dents. Il n'accepterait jamais mais ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres tandis que quelque seconde plus tard, un liquide fortement alcoolisé les traversait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sharrkan fut totalement bourré en fin de soirée et Alibaba du le ramener chez lui. Et le muscle, ça pèse pas mal quand on a soit-même bu une grande quantité d'alcool mais pas assez pour être totalement bourré. En plus de ça, la maison du métis était loin, à l'opposer de celle d'Alibaba et ces raisons étaient suffisantes pour laisser le professeur dans un caniveau pour la nuit. Mais Alibaba et son âme charitable n'allait pas laisser ce pauvre soûlard coucher dehors. Alors il le ramenait chez lui, comme souvent, pendant que Sharrkan déblatérait toutes sortes d'âneries. Vers le milieu du chemin, il avait commencer sa tirade habituel, chantant son amour pour le beau prince. Alibaba s'était une nouvelle fois senti rougir. Il n'aimait pas que son professeur fasse ce genre de chose. Et c'est de ce faite qu'il fut heureux d'arriver chez le métis. Il soupira d'aise et enleva son bras de sur ses épaules pour le mettre devant sa porte.

- Maintenant tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et faire un gros dodo  
- Mais ! Mais ! Moi je veux rester avec Alibaba-chou !  
- Pas de mais ! Tu rentre et tu dors !

Alibaba essayait de se faire le plus autoritaire possible. Mais il ressemblait plus à une mère qui gronde son fils lorsque ce dernier a fait une bêtise. Sharrkan, pas du tout décider à écouter sa "maman", s'affala sur le blond tout en protestant contre ses décisions. Alibaba avait encore plus rougit et tentait de le redresser par les épaules.

- Puisqu'Alibaba-chou veut pas que je reste

Sharrkan releva la tête et posa ses lèvres imbibées d'alcool sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Le prince ne pu réagir. Ses bras devinrent soudain impuissant et le métis lui tomba dessus, les renversant tout les deux. Une fois ce "baiser" terminer par la force des choses, Sharrkan fit la moue, déçu de ne pas avoir eu plus longtemps les lèvres du blond. Par contre, Alibaba n'était pas déçu par contre. Il se releva vite, poussant son professeur de sa route et parti en courant. Il l'avait amené chez lui, vivant. Maintenant, tout ce qui arriverait au métis, ce n'est pas son problème.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, Alibaba évitant le plus possible Sharrkan, encore plus que d'habitude pour être exact. Quant'à Sharrkan, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son petit prince l'évite autant. Les entraînements était très difficile, à peine eurent-ils fini qu'Alibaba s'empressait de partir et lorsque Sharrkan essayait de le retenir, le blond inventait des excuses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour s'échapper le plus vite possible.  
Tout ceci blessaient fortement le métis. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du blond. Bien évidemment il l'aimait, mais il ne lui dirait jamais ! Enfin, en étant sobre. Il se demandait s'il avait laissé voir ses sentiments à travers quelques gestes. Mais il était sur que non, alors quelque chose d'autre clochait et il ne savait pas quoi. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur que ce ne soit rien de grave et inconsciemment que le blond est réalisé les sentiments que le métis avait envers lui, qu'il les accepte et qu'ils finissent heureux ensemble. L'épéiste savait qu'il ne fallait cependant pas trop rêver, que cette utopie ne sévissait que dans les plus beaux rêves du monde.  
Le petit blond, pour sa part, ne savait plus où il en était. Le pseudo baiser avec son professeur ne l'avait pas si gêné que ça et puis quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, une étrange sensation montait en lui. Un mélange de fierté, ou d'orgueil mal placé au choix, un grand bonheur et une légère adrénaline. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était amoureux du métis. Mais passer le cap serait plus dur. Alibaba n'est pas tellement du genre timide, surtout lorsqu'il est sur de ce qu'il veut. Mais voila, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Tout était embrouiller dans sa tête et à chaque fois qu'il voyait son professeur, toutes ses bonnes résolutions partaient en fumer.

Le jeune prince était allonger dans l'herbe de la cours intérieur du palais, il avait les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés pour une expression transcendant la tranquillité et l'apaisement. Il dormait dans ce décor idyllique, parmi les belles fleures que composait ce petit jardin. Un tableau somme toute très alléchant pour un des huit généraux de Sindria. Ce dernier, puisqu'il passait par péristyle pour se rendre dans ses appartements, avait vu le petit blond dormir en cette chaude après-midi et avait eu des pensées pas très recommander. Mais là n'est pas la plus important. Sharrkan voulait des explications, et de bonnes ! Il alla donc le plus vite possible dans la sale d'armement et revient aussi vite dans la cours intérieur, espérant au plus profond de lui qu'Alibaba ne soit pas parti. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que le blond dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Il s'approcha furtivement par derrière. Ce qu'il allait faire lui faisait mal au cœur mais il devait le faire pour enfin savoir qu'est ce qui tourmentait le prince. Quand il fut à la hauteur d'Alibaba, il l'observa un instant, le trouvait magnifique. Il soupira intérieurement en se disant que le blond allait surement le détester après. Il s'accroupie et sortie des menottes. Bien pratique. Il l'accrocha à son propre bras lui a celui d'Alibaba, en un coup net et précis. Le blond se réveilla alors, en sursaut. Le bruit distinctif l'avait sorti de ses doux rêves, et lorsqu'il avait vu Sharrkan, la réaction avait été immédiate, il avait voulu s'enfuir. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le prince se ramassa magistralement la gueule sur le sol ! Le métis pouffa de rire, devant avouer que le blond couvert de fleur et avec une pâquerette dans la bouche était plutôt comique. Mais il se reprit bien vite devant l'expression sérieuse d'Alibaba.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et c'est quoi ces menottes ?

- Je veux qu'on parle ! Et ça c'est pour pas que tu parte en courant comme d'habitude ! Alibaba-kun, dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis tout le temps comme ça !

- Je ne te fuis pas

Sharrkan s'était quelque peu rapprocher, il était maintenant en tailleur, les mains sur les pieds et abordait une moue contrarier. La chaîne reliant les menottes était assez longue pour qu'il y ai au moins cinquante centimètres entre eux. Le blond, quant'à lui, avait détourné le regard. Il ne se sentait pas encore près à parler sérieusement avec le métis. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait, quels étaient ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni que faire.

- Si tu me fuis, et ça me fait mal au cœur...

L'épéiste baissa la tête, il venait, par ces paroles, d'une certaine façon déclarer à Alibaba qu'il l'aimait et ça, le blond l'avait bien comprit. Ce dernier s'étonnait d'ailleurs, se demandant si le métis avait bu avant de venir le voir ou non. Et à en juger par l'odeur, Sharrkan n'avait pas bu. Une douce chaleur emplie l'estomac du blond, un espèce de mélange de fierté et d'une joie incomparable. Il regarda le métis, remarquant qu'il avait prit quelque couleur; et sourit gentiment, presque bêtement. Sharrkan avait aussi remarqué la petite "gaffe" qu'il avait commis, et ne se reprit pas, voulant dans un sens qu'Alibaba comprenne. Il en avait assez de se cacher comme ça, tout le temps.

- Je t'aime Alibaba... je... ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais maintenant c'est dit ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis ! Si tu ne m'aime pas, si je te répugne, je comprends... mais ne me fait pas espérer, c'est horrible cette incertitude !

- Sensei... je...

La douce chaleur qui avait emplie le corps d'Alibaba doubla, il se senti pousser des ailes, c'était merveilleux. Pour lui, plus rien ne lui était impossible, il pouvait réaliser tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment. Il se pencha alors et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du métis. Il se recula aussi vite, réalisant et devenant tout rouge. Il baissa la tête, quelque peu honteux. Sharrkan mit sa main à sa bouche, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Une surprise mêlée de choque et de bonheur. Il regarda Alibaba, qui se grattait la tête, cherchant ses mots. L'épéiste se pencha alors de nouveau et embrassa Alibaba, qui se laissa faire. Il faut dire que le plus âgé avait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière. Tout deux se regardèrent après ça et sourirent. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Alibaba passant ses bras autour du coup du métis et Sharrkan posant sa main dans le bas du dos et l'autre main sur la joue d'Aibaba.

Plus loin, on pouvait voir deux hommes qui regardait les deux hommes.

- Sinbad... tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ?

- Evidemment ! L'amour rend plus fort autant qu'il détruit tout sur son passage ~ Tu devrais le savoir Jafar ~

Le plus petit soupira aux paroles de son aîné et n'eu même pas le temps de le regarder ou de rajouter quelque chose qu'il se retrouvait déjà en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Sinbad, avoir regarder Sharrkan et Alibaba s'avouant, si on peut dire, leur amour lui avait donner quelques idées en ce qui concerne Jafar, lui et une chambre.


End file.
